


Five Times Kissed

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Temari and Shikamaru have kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

On their first real date, they’d gone to his favorite spot in Konoha – the hilltop that he so often escaped to to watch clouds. It was better, in Temari’s opinion, that going to a restaurant and being stared at by all the villagers that had been waiting for them to get together for quite some time. It was peaceful, a quiet rendez-vous where they could simply spend time together. After eating the picnic meal they’d brought, they’d laid down in the grass and watched the sky together. After a while of laying there, Temari had shifted to hover over him, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. His hand hand reached up to hold her face to his, and she’d willingly complied to stay there and kiss him.

* * *

 

 

They’d been playing Shogi for several hours, had played a few games already where he’d beaten her. He was beating her again, a smug little smirk lifting on his lips. Frustrated, Temari knocked the Shogi board aside and lunged at him. They rolled on the floor until he managed to pin her down, arms above her head. “You knocked over your king. I take it, then, that you forfeit?” he mused, smirk growing. Temari had growled in response, but the growl was silenced when she felt his lips on hers.

* * *

 

On their wedding day, they’d kissed a lot. After saying their vows and ‘I do’, during the pictures the photographer was taking, after feeding each other cake and after their first dance. But one kiss stood out above the rest of those. Shikamaru had managed to sneak them away from the guests, taking refuge in the room where Temari had waited before walking down the aisle. It was their first chance to be alone as a married couple, and the kiss they shared in that room [before being discovered by a certain loud-mouthed ramen lover] was passionate, loving, everything that Temari had suspected a married couple should kiss like. Her hands cupped his jaw, thumbs running over his cheek bones; his hands rested on her waist, holding her close to him. It was picturesque, and even though they’d been irritated [to say the least] when Naruto had found them and had not-so-discreetly snapped a picture, that photo had turned out to be their favorite form that night. It still sat in a frame on their bathroom counter.

* * *

 

When they’d returned from their honeymoon, they’d remained holed in together for a few extra days -- graciously given off to them by Kakashi -- in their new home on the grounds of the Nara compound. For once, Temari felt right taking the time off. She enjoyed spending more time with her husband [she was still getting used to saying that]. Much of the time had been spent reading books together, fingers twined, or playing shogi, or, of course, worshipping each other’s bodies. On their final day off, they lay in bed together, Temari resting on Shikamaru’s chest. They’d been laying their for a while, the room quiet except for their breathing. Struck by a sudden bout of cuteness, Temari shifted to rest her weight on her elbows and trailed kisses up his neck and to his face. She kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, his nose, everywhere but his lips. When he reached up to stroke her cheek, she stared down at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss his lips.

* * *

 

The day Shikadai was born, the Nara family had laid in the hospital bed together, Temari and Shikamaru staring at their sleeping son for what seemed like only minutes, but had more likely been hours. Their friends had come to visit them throughout the day, Choji and Ino lingering the longest to welcome the first of the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho to the world [Ino looked fairly close to delivering her heir herself]. At the end of the day, after the sun had set, the family was at last alone. Temari finally shifted her gaze away from her baby to look at Shikamaru, the love she felt for him evident in her eyes. The look was mirrored in his own, and they both leaned in, a soft, gentle kiss shared between them. It was then, of course, that Shikadai started to stir and get fussy. The couple sighed and turned their attention back to their son.

**Author's Note:**

> From a meme that was posted on my tumblr account.


End file.
